


Jingle Holtz

by StHoltzmann



Series: Holtzy Holidays [2]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Bad Puns, Chanukah, Christmas, Fluff, Gen, Holidays, New York City, Slice of Life, bad chanukah-space jam puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 20:57:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8939008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StHoltzmann/pseuds/StHoltzmann
Summary: More fluffy holiday fluff, in the form of more little slice-of-life scenes from the Ghostbusters' winter holidays together. Not guaranteed to overwrite your bad holiday memories, but it's worth a try!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cheaper than holiday therapy! My therapist doesn't work on Christmas Day anyway, y'know?

  1. SANTA HOLTZMANN: Erin perches in her office chair and rolls toward her desk. Then Holtzmann erupts from underneath it—Holtzmann, with pillows stuffed under her overalls and smoking jacket, wearing a fluffy Santa hat, with circles of (pilfered) blush on her cheeks and nose, and sporting an _enormous_ fake white beard. Erin screeches and nearly falls over backwards, but then turns red from laughing.  

  2. They take themselves out to the enormous rink at Rockefeller Center. Holtzmann protests that she’s never skated before. Turns out her grace on the battlefield translates well to the ice: she’s a natural. (Patty still skates circles around her, though.)  

  3. Abby, dryly: “Something’s different about you today, Holtz.”  
  
Holtz, excited: “It’s my goggles! See? I lined _this_ one in green LEDs, and _this_ one in red LEDs! You want me to do your glasses?”  

  4. It takes the other three a few moments to realize that it’s snowing— _inside_ the firehouse. Naturally, they all look up, but the ceiling is intact. However, there’s definitely a Holtzmann-style gadget where the ceiling fan used to be, and a grin on Holtzmann’s face. “Fake snow?” says Patty. “Cute.”  
  
“… _Real_ snow, Patty…” says Abby slowly, looking at the flakes landing on her black cardigan.  
  
“TARP! TARP! I need a _TARP!_ ” yells Erin, throwing herself over her desk.  
  
“Relax,” says Holtzmann. “It’ll evaporate after a sec. Your post-it notes, Erin, are _safe_.”  
  
Kevin bounds into the room wearing a knit hat with a huge pompon on it and carrying a toboggan. “I’ve got this!”  

  5. There’s a call—it’s the mayor’s office. The Ghostbusters get a secret, private tour of the Times Square Ball apparatus. Holtzmann spends a third of it concocting theories about how to make a time ball _really_ a time ball, another third of it suggesting various pyrotechnical additions, and the final third of it describing an elaborate Rube Goldberg contraption to bring the time ball into the square. (“I don’t think the ball drop ought to be so low-key!” she says.) But she’s so enthusiastic and sincere that their guide doesn’t even _think_ about calling the authorities.  

  6. Erin buys them all tickets to the Balanchine Nutcracker at the Lincoln Center. The rest of the Ghostbusters haven’t seen it, and they’re all entranced (well, until they get to the stereotypes in the second act). But when the children emerge from Mother Ginger’s skirts, Holtzmann whisper-yells “That’s amazing!”  

  7. Jennifer Lynch invites them to her girlfriend’s place, where they learn to make latkes and sufganiyot. Holtzmann can’t believe there’s a holiday that involves jelly doughnuts. She and Patty get into a rhythm, and pretty soon there’s a powdered-snow-covered mountain of sufganiyot on the kitchen table. Eventually, everyone just sits back and watches Holtzmann and Patty. And as they cook, they belt out an improvised duet: “ _I BELIEVE I CAN FRYYY!”_  

  8. Holtzmann keeps asking what everyone else’s family holiday traditions are. Finally, Patty puts down her research and goes to round up the others. Holtzmann, bouncing with glee, puts a fireplace video on a monitor (note: this was her plan D, after Erin and Abby nixed A, B, and C). Then they gather on the firehouse kitchen floor with blankets and Abby’s best cocoa. Holtz listens to them with sparkling eyes and her hands pressed to her cheeks, and asks very, very detailed questions. All of their stories are declared “the best _ever!_ ” including (maybe especially) Kevin’s tales of drunken Christmas beach barbecues.  

  9. An appreciative client has given them tickets to _The Little Match Girl Passion_ at the Metropolitan Museum. They’re watching in complete silence, all of them still—even Holtzmann. When it concludes, Abby is distressed to see that Holtzmann’s cheeks are covered in tears. “What the—what’s wrong, Holtz?”  
  
It takes Holtzmann a minute to speak. Patty rests a hand on her back, gently, and Erin passes her a soft handkerchief. Finally, she says, “Never heard anything like that before. But, way more importantly…” She drags them toward her till their heads are all touching. “I’m _so_ goddamn happy. Merry freakin’ Christmas.”



**Author's Note:**

> \- NOTES -  
> [The Little Match Girl Passion](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sUKEIGUGeuE) (not the same performance, but the same work)


End file.
